


Shared happiness

by Vividrops



Series: Blooming young love [1]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Build, abemiha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vividrops/pseuds/Vividrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe and Mihashi are sharing something. This is just a small, sweet fluffy fic describing young love. I hope it makes you happy when you read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Please read these notes!
> 
> It's very important that you know beforehand:
> 
> 1- I am NOT from an english speaking country. Writing fanfiction in english is really hard for me for several reasons. Please be toughtfull of that when reading, and send me notes so i can correct idiomatic expressions/language errors.
> 
> 2- I'm from Brazil. Brazil is the country with most Japanese imigrants in the world, but the non imigrant population hardly knows anything about baseball. I've never seen a baseball game, a baseball field, or even a baseball. I've had to search the rules online because i wanted to understand the Oofuri anime. So i avoid writing about actual baseball in my fanfics, even though is so important for the plot, resulting in "plot what plot" fics.
> 
> 3- I write these fics in english because the Oofuri fandom in my country is too small (or too timid).
> 
> 4- I wrote the fanfic I wish i had found online. I hope you also enjoy it! Contains yaoi (boyxboy).
> 
> If you like it please give kudos and comment!

Mihashi and Abe where sharing something. None of them knew exatcly what. They've always been friends ever since they met, even tough Abe could not explain what was it about Mihashi that made him feel that way. He felt like he needed to protect his pitcher, and make him gain more confidence. At first it seemed very inoccent, but it quickly got out of hand. He had ended up spending all of his time somehow thinking about Mihashi. If it wasn't baseball, it'd be school homework or health care. Abe'd get worried thinking about how Mihashi was doing on his own in class (because they went to different classes), and that someone might be picking on him. He told himself many times to slow it down, because frankly the other boys where noticing. He didn`t want anyone to spread bad rumours against Mihashi.  
Mihashi was ever so happy to have met Abe. He had never felt so close to someone in his entire life. He felt like he could do anything with Abe on his side. That's why he'd thought that he was fine with being only friends. He'd never say anything about how much he liked being around his catcher, and for a great deal of time, they stayed like that. Abe and Mihashi where always hanging out togheter to the point their mothers now got along well, and expected either one to visit the others house at leat once a week.  
It was Abe at first, that invited Mihashi to hang out after school, or after baseball practice. After a while, Mihashi also begin to show Abe his favorite places to go, and they always holded hands. But they didn't talk much altogheter. None of the two boys could explain what they where trying to acomplish by those moments after school or after practice, that started to look more and more like dates. Everyone on school now and even on the team assumed Mihashi and Abe where best of friends, to say the least. But they weren't. They weren't really that much alike. There weren't that many things they felt they could talk about, either. But they really didn't need to. Just being togheter, just that had became their one and most important confort.  
They both soon developed a need to feel eachothermore closely, and begin to share hugs sometimes. Sometimes the hugs would last a long time. And sometimes they would lean on eachothers shoulders, just because they could. But only that somehow wasn't enough. One night, just as Abe was about to go home, having dropped Mihashi at his house, he leaned in for a small kiss on Mihashi`s forehead. Needless to say, Mihashi overreacted to it and fell to his kness, crying. It was the beginning of a series of kisses Abe would sometimes surprise his pitcher with. It took him a lot of time to progress from forehead and cheek kisses to an actuall lip kiss because even though Mihashi would eagerly wait to be kissed, he`d never say anything. It was on one snowy winter day that, for th first time, being overwelmed with joy from being kissed, that Mihashi slipped out a tiny whisper with teary eyes, saying:  
“Abe-k-un...I l-love.... you.. ”  
And Abe turned his head the other way, because he had also got teary eyes.  
“S-same here.” He held Mihashi in a tight hug that lasted a long time.


End file.
